Tu nombre
by Enigma07
Summary: Solo debía aceptar mis sentimientos y tomar tu mano. Esa era la manera de poder experimentar la felicidad.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de M. Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi autoria.

Este Fanfic participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS" SEGUNDA EDICIÓN, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

Mi enorme agradecimiento a **Katte Turner** por haberse tomado el tiempo de betear este escrito.

 _ **Tu nombre**_

 _ **Cuando tus lágrimas oscurecidas por la tristeza se derramen.**_

 _ **Cuando tu corazón lleno de soledad se marchite, diré un nombre.**_

 _ **Tu nombre. Como cuando tú dijiste el mío. —**_ _Namae wo Yosu yo / Lucky life_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura se encontraba sentada en aquella banca que guarda tantos recuerdos dolorosos. Las palabras de una despedida golpeaban con fuerza su mente, nunca podría escapar de aquel adiós. La soledad la estaba consumiendo por dentro, ya no quedaban fuerzas para seguir esperando. Tanto tiempo transcurrido y sin ninguna señal de él. Había quedado nuevamente olvidada… Abandonada de vuelta en el mismo sitio.

Jamás tendría cura, sus lágrimas brotaban, y sin poder hacer nada las dejó fluir. Estaba harta, cansada de estar cruzada de brazos y esperar. El amor dentro de su pecho se estaba desvaneciendo y su cabeza le gritaba: ¡Basta! Es suficiente, déjalo y empieza a andar. Vive tu propia vida, construye tu propio camino. Olvídate de Sasuke Uchiha, olvídate del hombre que tanto te hizo sufrir. No seas ingenua, él no regresará por ti. ¡Deja de soñar, Sakura!

Su Inner al parecer tenía razón, aquel "Te veré pronto" había quedado atrás hace rato. Además, no significaba nada, bueno, nada amoroso al menos. A pesar de todo lo vivido, de todo el camino que recorrió para salvar a Sasuke, de todo lo que sacrifico por él, nada cambiaría, debería de entenderlo. Sasuke solo la apreciaba como a una compañera de equipo… como a una amiga, como apreciaba también a Naruto. Ella no era especial, no era diferente de los demás. ¿Por qué a Sasuke le interesaría lo que aún seguía sintiendo? Él conocía sus sentimientos, el amor que guarda en su interior, y a pesar de eso no había hecho ni dicho nada, eso era porque, tal vez…no los correspondía.

—Ya deja de seguir llamándolo, ya no eres la niña de aquel entonces. Déjalo ir, déjalo vivir su presente. —Repetía aquella frase una y otra vez para ella misma— Sasuke merece ser feliz, lo merece más que yo —soltó resignada.

Uno, dos, tres pasos, a la lejanía una silueta se empezaba a distinguir por las luces de la aldea. Un hombre con facciones un poco más maduras de cuando se marchó, había regresado. Cabello negro, piel nívea y aquellos irremplazables ojos negros, tanto como la misma noche. Observaba al frente. Su mirada estaba únicamente fija en una muchacha que con sus manos escondía su rostro. Aquel dulce rostro con el que él había soñado cada noche, aquel rostro que desde su partida añoró volver a contemplar.

En su largo viaje por el mundo creyó que Sakura lo olvidaría. Ese sentimiento de que nadie lo esperara al final de su travesía lo torturaba cada madrugada. Había pasado noches de insomnio preguntándose si alguien en verdad lo necesitaría, y solo aquella chica de cabellos rosas y enormes ojos esmeraldas se dibujaba en su mente al hacerlo. La amaba, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido en voz alta. Y por ese sentimiento tan fuerte que sintió y sentía por muy pocas personas, era consciente de que no la merecía. No era el hombre que podría hacerla feliz, no con todos aquellos demonios encima. A pesar de volver a Konoha, el pasado no se había borrado, las muertes jamás se desvanecerían de su memoria. Sus pecados estarían en su piel hasta que muriera.

Pero su voluntad ante el deseo de olvidarla era débil. No quería volver a ser la misma persona egoísta del pasado, pero esta vez lo sería. Por última vez.

Era cierto que lo había intentado miles de veces, cada día de aquel largo viaje. No pudo y tampoco quiso dejarla marchar. Aquella molestia era la única persona que lograría hacerlo feliz después de todo lo sucedido en su vida. Ella era la única mujer que lo aceptaba con cada error que cometió, con cada crimen que llevó a cabo. No lo juzgaba, no lo señalaba, Sakura solo lo amaba como nadie lo hacía.

Por todo lo que vivió, por todo lo que pudo comprender en aquel viaje de redención. Entendió que, si quería volver a sonreír como una vez, hace mucho lo había hecho, debía volver a su hogar. Necesitaba encontrar a la persona que robaba su sueño cada noche. Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que aún lo seguía amando como aquella niña de doce años.

Para vivir el presente y para superar los obstáculos que lo conducirían a un futuro, necesitaba el calor de ella. Necesitaba un lugar al cual regresar. Aquel lugar tenía un nombre.

—Sakura.

—Sasuke-Kun… —Sus miradas chocaron, haciéndolos rendirse a lo inevitable.

A pesar de todo, el destino ya estaba escrito. Ellos serían el hogar del otro. Solo ellos podrían dar al otro la felicidad que añoraban sentir.

 _._

 _._

 _._

— Nunca lo dudes, tú eres la prueba viviente de nuestro amor...

— Sarada —Sasuke finalizó con seguridad aquella oración.

— Los amo, mamá, papá. —La sonrisa de la niña se extendió cargada de alegría, y en sus ojos negros danzaba la felicidad al ver a su familia, por fin, unida.

Una sonrisa de genuina felicidad asomó en los labios de ambos padres. Los tres se encontraban abrazados, como nunca antes tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ahora aquel hogar tenía un miembro más; el fruto de un verdadero amor. Sarada Uchiha era la personificación de que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno lograron superar aquellas barreras. Lograron llegar a un futuro, donde ambos seguían poseyendo el mismo amor que de pequeños. Habían llegado al punto donde se halla la felicidad, luego de aquel sendero de oscuridad, espinas, dolor y lágrimas, habían llegado juntos, tomados de las manos.

" _ **Diré un nombre, tu nombre**_ _ **.**_ __ _ **Como cuando tú dijiste el mío."**_


End file.
